


Catradora Week

by lionbornandbred



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionbornandbred/pseuds/lionbornandbred
Summary: Just stuff for the Catradora week.





	1. The Horde/The Rebellion

In the Horde, everything was routine. Wake up, breakfast, training, wash up, go to bed, rinse and repeat. Even with Catra's shenanigans, there were rarely any surprises in the Horde. The routine was comforting, in its own way. 

Though there was an alarm that rang throughout the entire Fright Zone, Adora normally didn't need it. After years of living in the Fright Zone, most cadets had programmed themselves to wake up before the alarm rang, as to lessen the shock. 

Catra was one of the few who hadn't.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The blaring alarm caused Catra to jump up with a yelp. Her tail and hair stood straight up, and she hit her head on the upper bunk with a solid  _thunk!_ The other trainees ignored her. She sat back down, determined to cuddle with Adora and get a few more minutes of rest, only to realize that said blonde was standing next to her bed. Adora smirked at the glaring cat hybrid. 

"It's your fault for coming back so late, Catra," She pointed out.

Catra groaned as dragged herself out of bed in an over-dramatic fashion. She leaned heavily on the blonde, "Adoraaa..." She whined.

The blonde stepped back, "Nope. Your own fault."

The cat-girl rubbed at her eyes, "If I get in trouble with Shadow Weaver, it's your fault."

Adora rolled her eyes, "Sure."

* * *

In Bright Moon it was different. For the most part, the princesses and cat were left to their own devices. Before Catra defected from the Horde and the two ended up dating, Adora had made her own schedule to keep her mind off of things (things being aforementioned cat woman). But ever since Catra joined the rebellion, most mornings were spent just admiring the beautiful cat-woman's face. To hell with routine. 

Surprisingly, Adora woke up late today, too. When she awoke, a familiar purring voice filled the air.

"Hey Adora~"

Adora yawned, stretching, "Morning, love," she murmured.

Furred hands gripped her waist, and Catra leaned down to kiss the blonde. Adora sighed in contentment, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck. When they finally had to pull apart to breathe, Catra nuzzled into Adora's neck. One of Adora's hands slipped down to wrap around Catra's waist, the other went up to scratch Catra's ears. The latter sighed, flopping down on her slightly stockier girlfriend. Adora knew that soon, their peace would most likely be disturbed by Glimmer and Bow, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

She was with Catra, and that was all that mattered.


	2. Firsts/Lasts

Their first kiss was electrifying. 

It was in the heat of the moment, hidden by the branches of the Whispering Forest. After the skiff crashed again, Catra panicked. She thought they would die that day. At least, that's what she said when Adora asked her to explain.

"Catra?" Adora asked, "You ok?"

The cat-woman opened and closed her mouth like a fish, trying to figure out what to say. Finally, she didn't say anything, just pulled the blonde down by her collar and pressed her lips to hers. Adora, being Adora, didn't know how to react. Her stomach flip-flopped and she froze. But, when Catra tried to pull away, she leaned down with her, trying to keep the kiss going. When they finally broke apart, it was to a blushing Adora and a stammering Catra.

"I--Just--I didn't mean-" Catra trailed off. She backed away, clearly agitated. Before she could flee, however, two strong arms locked around her waist.

"Catra, it's ok," Adora whispered in her ear. The feline relaxed, surrendering herself to her best friend's comforting warmth.

This was how Glimmer and Bow found them, embracing each other. If Adora's Force Captain badge hadn't glinted in the monlight, the two probably would have gushed over them. But, considering where the feline and the blonde were from, the archer and princess ended up taking the other two with them. To the sword, against the bug, back to the castle.

It was good that they did.

* * *

Their last kiss was familiar.

Adora worried over her recently recovered girlfriend as the feline readied herself for another battle. 

"But you're still healing!"

Catra let out a sound between a sigh and a chuckle, "The doctor said I can, and should, get out there ASAP, babe," She said softly. When Adora's tight grip on the feline's waist remained, Catra spun around, only to stop short when she saw those doleful grey eyes.

Catra reached up to tuck a loose blond lock behind Adora's ear. The magical wound on the former Force Captain's forearm still pulsed a dull purple light, but it wasn't as bright as before.

Catra pressed her head against her lover's, "Your wound will be gone in no time," The cat hybrid assured, "I can take care of myself. Soon, we'll be takin' down the Horde together, like always." Adora smiled at the thought. The blonde still had a worried crease between her eyebrows.

"You sure?" Adora asked nervously, fiddling with her girlfriend's hair.

Catra took the warrior's hand in her own and kissed her knuckles, "Absolutely, princess," Then, "I love you."

The thrill of saying it, even though it's been years since that fateful day on the forest, never wears off, "I love you, too," Adora whispers back. This time, the blonde leaned forward to kiss her feline. It had the ease of thousands kisses already shared between the two, and neither of them knew that they would never even hug again. With a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Catra was on her way.

She got shocked by lethal staffs halfway through the battle.

She was dead before Adora reached her.


End file.
